howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Woolly Howl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Woolly Howl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 13:48, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Hey there, this is User:Lightning the Skrill. I know you are new here. And you have been doing some work on adding pictures. I'm here to tell you that the gallery format is all we can do. We don't need to add captions for every image, that would just make it more messy. Honestly, the gallery is as good as it can be, there is no need for major improvements. I am currently deleting unnecessary images on different pages. So I'll be doing that. I just want to say that there is no need to add things like a subheading. Anyways, have fun editing here! Active User Lightning the Skrill (talk) 14:48, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello I need to ask you something.--AlexHoskins (talk) 13:38, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure, User:AlexHoskins! What would you like to know? The Woolly Howl (talk) 09:00, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Red Death Page Hi. I saw you undid my edit to the Red Death page. I just rewatched that scene, and Toothless clearly targets it's wings, you can see the holes if you look closely. And if the dragon was able to catch fire from some tiny embers, it would have burned to a toast inside the volcano. That is why Hiccup had Toothless ignite the gas while it was inside it's mouth. Please change it back, thank you. Hi. I doubt that that really happened. I believe that it was because Toothless had ignited the Red Death from its mouth. And I apologise for undoing it without hearing your explainination for stating my stand. However, if you check the How to Train Your Dragon (film), it does not mention anything about blasting holes in its wings but instead, setting it on fire from the insides by blasting from is mouth. For now, I'll change it back. But perhaps, you should check with the admins or other established users for more. I'll let you know if I get any information from the admins. And please let me know if you get any more info from them too. Thank you! The Woolly Howl (talk) 12:42, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate it. If I hear anything else about it, I will let you know. Hello! I've just asked an admin. This is what he said: I will give you the complete run down of what happened. First, Toothless shot a bunch of holes (small at this point) through the membranes of the Red Death's wings. He then lured it into a dive. When the larger dragon prepared to fire, Toothless whipped around and shot first, igniting the Red Death's own gasses in a huge ball of flames. This explosion on its own would not have killed the Red Death, but now it's mouth was on fire and it was badly injuered. Then, upon seeing the ground, the Red Death tried to pull up. As it tried to pull up, it was moving too fast, and the small holes in its wings ripped open wider. It was unable to stop, and it smashed into the ground. The organ in its skull that held its fire-gasses was broken open as its head was crushed, and the gasses from that organ met with the already burning flames of the Red Death's mouth. This made the entire dragon explode. That is how it happened... and I'm 95% positive that what I've said here is totally correct. Hope this helps :) Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 13:15, July 15, 2015 (UTC) From this, I believe that his death was based on numerous reasons. And your edit was mostly correct. And I have to apologise for undoing your edit. You see, in this wiki, so far, most people just undo edits without stating their reason or anything. So, I have to apologise for taking things into my own hands and not listening to your reason or stating my point of view. Thanks for that and I'm really sorry. The Woolly Howl (talk) 11:15, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello When you have the spare time, could you send the PNG photos of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston from Race to the Edge in Heroes Wiki? My computer has the virus and my iPad doesn't download PNG photos. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey did you receive my message?--AlexHoskins (talk) 18:20, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello, User:AlexHoskins. I'm really sorry for the late rely.I was sudying for a test and couldn't go online. Yes, I certainly can send it to you. How? Do I send it through your talk page? Via email? The Woolly Howl (talk) 10:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Please send these photos in my message wall in the Heroes Wiki. here this link.--AlexHoskins (talk) 12:45, July 15, 2015 (UTC) About this dragon.. Hey a! Hi. I want to ask about the Woolly Howl, and see what else I can know about this dragon. See if you can tell me more! So, let me give you my summary: He is a strike class dragon, he can fly through blizzards easily and through hailstorms as well cause it has a strong body and scales. Its scales look like fur. Purple eyes, tail fin connected whole way. It is basically a big Night Fury with unique scales. Barley any shape difference. It can shoot(what?). He has the characteristics + abilities of any SC dragon. So can you add to it? And could you help he think of a name for the firetype? A sorta "professional" name and detailed one too, the one from SoD, not RoB. Thanks. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 12:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Lightning! Perhaps we can add that the Woolly Howl is rather fast in accelaration but they monoeuvre around slightly slower in SOD for a weakness. Also, it can camouflage well in clouds or hailstorms. I personally think of it as more of storms instead of blizzards since the Woolly Howl has a rather dark colour. But of course, the Skrill and Night Fury blends in better in clouds while the Snow Wraith blends in better in blizzards. So perhaps the Woolly Howl is 'in between'? But this is just my theory... Its a little hard to think of a firetype name. But since the Snow Wraith uses stuff like 'frost' and adds the type of motion behind, the Woolly Howl's one can be something along the lines of sleet. Sleet is mainly composed of a combination of ice pellets, water, hail and occassionally, other particles like sand or other stuff swept up from the ground before it precipitates. Sleet isn't exactly powerful or anything. But its composition is more similar to that of a Woolly Howl's since there's so much particles in it. So, like 'Frost Fusillade' from the Snow Wraith can be like 'Sleet (Something that means 'Powerful Blows' or 'Spirals')' since the Woolly Howl shoots 'sleet' that spirals and is powerful. I was think of Sleet Revelutions. But the phrasing is a little awkward. I'm sorry I couldn't really help that much. But thanks and I hope that I've been of some help. The Woolly Howl (talk) 13:40, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh yes.... By the way. I think that we should describe the tail fin more. It's quite unique... Sorta like a Night Fury's. It's a little vague. And by the way... What do you call these funny bones on the wings which I highlighted in red? I called them wing bones,,, But I don' t think that it is the proper scientific term for that.I believe that you can use the terms for the tail to... Thanks for your time! The Woolly Howl (talk) 13:52, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes, about the firetype, I searched sleet (never saw that before!) and it does make sense that the dragon shoots out the blast, and clearly, there are water droplets and sprays. And since snow can relate sharply to ice, which means the ice could be replacement of the snow. But still, the blast of the Woolly howl makes no confirmation as it is really confusing, because there is no visible core, or at least we can't see what's making the blue trail that leaves behind. What can you see in the blast in sod? Could you point the elements out? All I see are water droplets, tiny tiny ice balls, and that's all. Is there anything else that there is? Right now I'm starting to doubt the particles, well, we clearly can't see them, I know they could be tiny, but then that's speculation. Really could be sleet, but I'm still so confused. I've got pictures of the blast (I'll show soon), but anyways, do you own the Woolly Howl in RoB? If so, could you send a file of the woolly howl fireing in battle mode? i would really like to see it's form of blast. Anyway, i'll think more on that! And the tailfin part, I'm trying to say the diffrence from a Night Fury's as you can see they are nearly connected to each other through the edge of the tail. The wing bone thing, actually the term "Wing Bone" is pecisly accurate. But they are also refered to as fingers, the ones that reach out from the wing claw towards the edge of the wing. The whole bone part which connects the wing to the body is called the humerus, also commonly used on birds and other reptiles like pterosaurs. Theya re basacailly the same as to our arms and hands. The part where as the bone tilts to the wing claw is called the wrist, same as us. So ya... *Sorry I'm making too many spelling mistakes XD Oh also, I think you meant revolve, not revelution, cause that's not a word! But revolve means spinning. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 14:16, August 3, 2015 (UTC) the wing bones are technically called wing digits and (it is also highly likely that dragons have styliforms as well), also the Brachiopatagium is not as far down as on a Night Fury which suggests it preferes agility over long distance and speed, and it is probably slow on the ground due to the short legs, oh and the place where the membrane of a wing/tailfin attaches to the body and "hand" is called the Brachiopatagium But on the tail it is called the uropatagium ( so you could say : the uropatagium on the Woolly Howl is...) does this help to differenciate it from the Night Fury, sorry if it's too speculative Whitelordwizard (talk) 14:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey guys! Thanks for the clarification. I kinda feel ashamed for myself beacause I think that I had learnt these last year for Bio class :P And Lightning, sorry I meant revolve. But it should be in its noun form. Here's a picture of the ROB Woolly Howl blast. It's not as cool as the SOD one and honestly... Disappointing. It looks like an ordinary average fireball like a Terrible Terror, Smokebreath etc.. Also, I think that there's a glitch. Before the 'Legend ary update', the blast was of the same shape, but with a white core and blue blue trail. The colouration is really similar to that of a Skrill in ROB. But now, its orange, like fire! But the shape's the same. So I'll say stick with the SOD one. The 'sleet' in the SOD appears to have bits of snow and ice, water/mist droplets, hail and other small, unknown particles. Probably something swept up from the ground before it precipitates, like a bit of sand, or something from the atmosphere. But that's just a speculation. It spirals outwards then spreads out. We've gotta work on that. Thanks! The Woolly Howl (talk) 13:10, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey, although it is an old fashioned term revolution can mean a spin and it is used in engineering (E.G 2 revolutions per second) but it's verb form is revolve like lightning said. Whitelordwizard (talk) 16:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh cool! Sorry for the late reply. I was a little busy these few days... I don't exactly get your point... So, its 'revolve' alright?The Woolly Howl (talk) 13:03, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I also have another thought. Rise of Berk can be sometimes really disappointing. If they want to make a new dragon, they should make it good to the limit. The Woolly Howl is great, but the titan wing wings, added to the original woolly howl, would make it look so much better. A dragon with fur like scales and feather like wings, so much cooler. Oh well.. oh and is that why you used a titan winged one as your profile? Lightning the Skrill (talk) 13:41, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps... I chose the Titan Winged one coz it seemes more... Powerful, I guess. Titans are stronger and everything. The other adults look cool too, though. The Woolly Howl (talk) 13:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Thumbs Up Hiya, just wanted to say hello and that your art is amazing ^_^. Utsukushī66Luna (talk) 19:32, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh really?! Thank you so much! I really appreciate that! I'm sure that I can improve, but thanks a million for your encouragement. It means a lot to me! The Woolly Howl (talk) 21:53, August 25, 2015 (UTC)